Black Order
The Black Order is a team of cosmic supervillains appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are the elite henchmen of Thanos the Mad Titan (later the Challenger). The Black Order is a group of ruthless aliens that work for Thanos (later the Challenger). They help Thanos into razing worlds where they demand tribute. When Corvus Glaive sent one of their Outriders to find a new world to raze, the Outrider targeted Earth. Biography In the Marvel Universe, the Black Order are a powerful team of elite alien generals and warriors recruited by Thanos to help him conquer worlds. They consist of sorcerer and persuader Ebony Maw, cosmic warriors Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, strongman Black Dwarf, and mentally unstable telepath Supergiant. They played major roles in the Infinity 'storyline in which they help Thanos aquire the Infinity Stones as well as kill his children to satisfly his blood thirst. Notable battles and invasions include Ebony Maw against Doctor Strange, Black Dwarf against Black Panther and Wakanda, Proxima Midnight against Namor and Atlantis, Supergiant against Black Bolt and Atillan, and Corvus Glaive against Charles Xavier and the X men at the Xavier institute. However, their victory would fall apart by the Avengers. Supergiant is killed by Lockjaw in an explosion, but later returns as an astral projection, and Black Dwarf is killed by Ronan the Accusar. After Thanos' absense, Corvus Glaive would take over the order, which would later gain Black Swan, a princess from another universe, and a trio of powerful witches called Coven. Thanos later arrives and kills Glaive for supremacy. Thanos would later quest for another version of Thor's hammer Mjolnir alongside Proxima and Black Swan. The latter two would be killed by Hela, who has an interest in Thanos. They are later ressurected to take part in competitions by cosmic beings like the Challenger, and battle other superhero teams. The Black Order, in their solo series, would later embark on a quest to overthrow king Attican under orders of the Grandmaster. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe *See Black Order (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Black Order are recurring antagonists of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They were first mentioned in Guardians of the Galaxy by Nebula, who voiced her hatred on them, mostly Gamora because she was favored by Thanos more than anyone else. The Black Order serve as the secondary antagonists of Avengers: Infinity War; on the first occasion, they aid their adoptive father into searching for the Infinity Stones and fighting off against both the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The group includes Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Directors Joe and Anthony Russo took several creative liberties with the group's depiction, most notably excluding Supergiant for "consolidation". Television The Black Order appears in Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy. Proxima Midnight was voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Corvus Glaive was voiced by David Kaye, Supergiant was voiced by Hynden Walch, Black Dwarf was voiced by Jesse Burch, and Ebony Maw was voiced by the late René Auberjonois and later by James Urbaniak. In Guardians of the Galaxy, the Order are weapons dealers who try to obtain the Universal Weapon for Thanos, originally used by Ronan the Accusar, who is dead because of the show's canon nature to the first movie. Peter Quill convinces the Order that he's an ally, but his cover is blown and he gets mind controlled by the Maw, but is rescued by his team mates. The Order and Guardians clash but have to join forces when Nova Corp traitor Titus attacks and tries to take the weapon. Many episodes later, the Order tracks the Guardians to planet Retsemwa to exact revenge, this time joined by Supergiant, whom has size changing abilities. They are defeated by Rocket armed with the Asgardian Destroyer armor. Supergiant will later join Quill's ex girlfriend Lucy to forcibly marry Quill to be princess and eventual queen of Spartax. Both are captured by A.I Rora. The rest of the Order would join forces with King J'son, Mantis, and the Universal Believers to weaponize Adam Warlock. As mentioned, this version of Supergiant is capable of increasing size and back to her original. She appears to get stronger the larger she grows. She is also one of Peter Quill's ex girlfriends. Knowing Quill's poor luck with girls, Supergiant grew angry for his lies and they broke up, also possibly because Quill may have found out about her working for Thanos. The comic accurate version of the Order return in Avengers Assemble to bust Thanos out of an asteroid prison and invade a colony called New Korbin. They are confronted by the Avengers and held back. The Order retreat and help Thanos attack New York City. They fight the Avengers on the Blue Area of the Moon and eventually in New York. It is unknown how they were defeated but it is mentioned that the Guardians took them to custody. ''Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order'' The Black Order appear as major antagonists in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Being servants of Thanos, they try to collect the Infinity Stones for him. Members *Corvus Glaive– Thanos', later the Challenger's favored warrior & second-in-command who has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and endurance and uses a bladed pike which can cut through anything. When Corvus Glaive has the bladed pike in his hand, it makes him immortal. *Proxima Midnight– A member of the Black Order and the wife of Corvus Glaive who is a master assassin, has super–strength and is nigh impervious. Her lance transforms into unavoidable toxic light beams. *Black Dwarf– The big, brutish member of the Black Order who also has super–strength, enhanced density, and impenetrable skin. He is also the brother of Corvus Glaive. *Ebony Maw– A member of the Black Order who is a skilled magician & has genius–level intellect, specializes in persuasion. Utilizes a teleportation device and force field generator. *Supergiant– A member of the Black Order with telepathic abilities. *Black Swan– A new member of the Black Order who possesses the ability to speak in multiple languages, including some of Earth's oldest dialects. She has access to incredible technology. The full nature of her abilities and powers otherwise remain undefined. It is known that she possesses a degree of super strength, allowed her to lift objects over twenty tons, and she also possessed limited degree of telepathy. *The Coven'-A trio of three unnamed witches with god like powers, greater than many cosmic beings and elders of the universe, and were members of Corvus Glaive's Black Order. They were enlisted by Glaive when he suspected the Maw's rebellion against him. They became Thanos' allies once Glaive was defeated by him. *'Outriders'''-Genetically engineered alien soilders bred by Thanos to do his bidding. Trivia *Infinity by Jonathan Hickman introduced the Black Order and they never appeared in any previous Thanos story. Despite this, they're treated like they've always been there, with Supergiant even mentioning that she first encountered Thanos when she was in an orphanage as a young child. The A God Up There Listening mini-series also depicted them in a flashback story, showing them fighting alongside Thanos against Ego the Living Planet. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Teams Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Organizations Category:Extravagant Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Mutants Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Suicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Cults Category:Fanatics